Tanino
El término tanino fue originalmente utilizado para describir ciertas sustancias orgánicas que servían para convertir a las pieles crudas de animales en cuero, proceso conocido en inglés como tanning ("curtido" en español). Generalidades Se extraen de las plantas con agua o con una mezcla de agua y alcohol, que luego se decanta y se deja evaporar a baja temperatura hasta obtener el producto final. Los taninos tienen un ligero olor característico, sabor amargo y astringente, y su color va desde el amarillo hasta el castaño oscuro. Expuestos al aire se tornan oscuros y pierden su efectividad para el curtido. Químicamente son metabolitos secundarios de las plantas fenólicos, no nitrogenados, solubles en agua y no en alcohol ni en solventes orgánicos. Abundan en las cortezas de los robles (donde están especialmente concentrados en las agallas) y los castaños, entre otros árboles. Los taninos se utilizan en el curtido porque reaccionan con las proteínas de colágeno presentes en las pieles de los animales, uniéndolas entre sí, de esta forma aumenta la resistencia de la piel al calor, a la putrefacción por agua, y al ataque por microbios. Clasificación La fórmula C14H14O11, considerada en algunos libros como la del tanino común, es sólo aproximada, ya que son polímeros complejos. Hay dos categorías de taninos, clasificados en base a su vía de biosíntesis y sus propiedades químicas: los taninos condensados y los taninos hidrolizables. * Los taninos condensados (a veces también llamados proantocianidinas) son polímeros de un flavonoide llamado antocianidina. Es común encontrarlos en la madera de las plantas leñosas. * Los taninos hidrolizables son polímeros heterogéneos formados por ácidos fenólicos, en particular ácido gálico, y azúcares simples. Son más pequeños que los taninos condensados y son hidrolizados con más facilidad, sólo basta ácido diluido para lograrlo. La mayoría tiene una masa molecular entre 600 y 3.000. Funciones En las plantas cumplen funciones de defensa ante el herbivorismo. Los taninos en general son toxinas que reducen significativamente el crecimiento y la supervivencia de muchos herbívoros cuando se adicionan a su dieta. Los mamíferos como la vaca, el ciervo y el simio característicamente evitan a las plantas o partes de las plantas con alto contenido de taninos. Las frutas no maduras, por ejemplo, con frecuencia tienen altos contenidos de taninos, que pueden estar concentrados en las capas celulares más externas de la fruta. Es interesante el dato de que los humanos usualmente prefieren un cierto nivel de astringencia en las comidas que contienen taninos, como las manzanas, las zarzamoras, y el vino tinto. Recientemente, son los taninos del vino tinto los que mostraron poseer propiedades de bloquear la formación de endotelina-1, una molécula señal ("signaling molecule") que produce la constricción de los vasos sanguíneos (Corder et al. 2001 R Corder, JA Douthwaite, DM Lees. 2001. Endothelin-1 synthesis reduced by red wine. Nature. 414: 863-864 (pdf aquí)), lo cual disminuiría el riesgo de enfermedades cardíacas a aquellos que consuman vino tinto en forma moderada. Si bien hay taninos específicos que pueden ser saludables para el hombre, en general son tóxicos, debido a las mismas propiedades que los hace buenos para la curtiembre: su capacidad de unir entre sí proteínas de forma no específica. Durante mucho tiempo se pensó que los taninos formaban complejos con las proteínas del intestino de los herbívoros formando puentes de hidrógeno entre sus grupos hidroxilo y los sitios electronegativos de la proteína, pero evidencia más reciente también avala una unión covalente entre los taninos (y otros compuestos fenólicos provenientes de las plantas) y las proteínas de los herbívoros que los consumen. El follaje de muchas plantas contiene enzimas que oxidan los fenoles a sus formas quinona en los intestinos de los herbívoros (Felton et al. 1989 GW Felton, K Donato, RJ Del Vecchio, SS Duffey. 1989. Activation of plant foliar oxidases by insect feeding reduces nutritive quality of foliage for noctuid herbivores. Journal of Chemical Ecology 15: 2667-2694. (resumen y pdf aquí)). Las quinonas son altamente reactivas, electrofílicas, y reaccionan con los grupos de proteínas nucleofílicos -NH2 y -SH. Cualquiera sea el mecanismo por el que ocurra la unión proteína-tanino, este proceso tiene un impacto negativo en la nutrición de los herbívoros. Los taninos pueden inactivar las enzimas digestivas de los herbívoros y crear complejos agregados de taninos y proteínas de plantas que son difíciles de digerir. Los herbívoros que habitualmente se alimentan de material rico en taninos parecen poseer algunas interesantes adaptaciones para eliminar los taninos de sus sistemas digestivos. Por ejemplo, algunos mamíferos como los ratones y los conejos, producen proteínas en la saliva que tienen un alto contenido de prolina (25-45%), que tiene una gran afinidad por los taninos. La secreción de estas proteínas es inducida por la ingestión de comida con un alto contenido de taninos, y su efecto es la disminución en una medida importante de los efectos adversos de la ingestión de taninos (Butler 1989 Butler, L. G. 1989. Effects of condensed tannin on animal nutrition. En: RW Hemingway y JJ Carchesy (editores). Chemistry and significance of condensed tannins. Plenum, Nueva York. pp. 391-402.). La alta cantidad de residuos de prolina le otorga a estas proteínas una conformación muy flexible y abierta, y un alto grado de hidrofobia que facilita su unión con los taninos. Los taninos de las plantas también funcionan como defensas contra los microorganismos. Por ejemplo, el corazón de madera muerta de muchos árboles contiene altas concentraciones de taninos que ayudan a prevenir el desmoronamiento por ataques de hongos y bacterias patógenos. Extracción El procedimiento para extraer los taninos de las plantas comienza con la molienda, tanto en que las partes de las plantas se muelen hasta formar astillas o virutas. Luego se procede a la extracción, que puede ser de tipo rural o industrial. En la extracción de tipo rural, se ponen las virutas en varias cubas grandes de madera u ollas de barro cocido, y luego se le agrega agua a la primera hasta cubrir por completo el material vegetal para evitar la oxidación, al día siguiente se transvasa el agua a la segunda y se vuelve a agregar agua caliente (no hirviendo) a la primera, al tercer día se transvasa de la segunda a la tercera y de la primera a la segunda, volviéndose a agregar agua en la primera, y así se repite el procedimiento durante unos 12 días, durante los cuales se va llenando un depósito de reserva con el agua que ya se considera que extrajo la suficiente cantidad de material. Para evitar que los taninos se estropeen durante el proceso, el agua utilizada (llamada "jugo curtiente") no debe contener cal ni hierro (debe ser "agua blanda"), normalmente es agua de lluvia o río limpia, si es necesario se filtra antes del proceso. Los instrumentos empleados deben ser de barro, madera, cobre, latón o cestería, nunca de hierro pues el hierro reacciona con los taninos formando ácido ferroxálico. En el procedimiento de tipo industrial, encontramos el de "difusión en tanque abierto", el de "colado", el de "cocción", el de "autoclave", el de "Contra corriente o Sistema de lixiviación". Cada uno de ellos es útil para extraer los taninos de partes diferentes de la planta. * En el de "difusión en tanque abierto", adecuado para corteza, frutos y hojas, se utilizan unos tanques grandes de madera o cobre que utilizan agua calentada a vapor, en los cuales se va poniendo el material desmenuzado por tiempos y se rotan de forma que el agua nueva siempre entre en contacto con el material más lixiviado, en contracorriente con el llenado de material. La temperatura debe estar siempre por debajo del punto de ebullición (normalmente a 60 u 82 ºC) para evitar que los taninos precipiten y se oscurezcan. Cuando el agua sale finalmente por el primer compartimento ya está más o menos concentrada. El procedimiento en total dura unos 3 o 4 días. * En el de "colado", recomendado para cortezas y hojas, se llena un depósito con el material desmenuzado y se lo somete a vapor de agua. Posteriormente se rocía con agua caliente y el agua, que ya es "jugo curtiente", se retira o "cuela" por el fondo del depósito. Tarda la mitad de tiempo del de difusión en tanque abierto. * En el de "cocción", utilizado para la madera, primero el material se desmenuza bien en astilladoras (parecido a como se hace la pulpa para papel pero más desmenuzado), y ese material bien desmenuzado se vierte en depósitos donde se llena de agua y se hierve. Cuando el agua alcanza la mayor concentración posible de taninos se llama "licor", y la que sale del primer depósito se vierte en el segundo repitiendo el proceso, y luego a un tercer depósito. El calentado produce tanato de hierro por lo que en la última etapa se agrega sulfito sódico o disulfito sódico y se mantiene en agua fría. El proceso tarda 1 día en realizarse. La madera desmenuzada de residuo no se desecha sino que puede utilizarse para fabricar papel, aglomerados o combustible. * En el de "autoclave", también utilizado para la madera bien desmenuzada, se utilizan las autoclaves donde se alcanzan temperaturas mayores al punto de ebullición del agua, y en las autoclaves modernas los ciclos de carga y descarga del agua en los depósitos son sólo de unos minutos, completándose el proceso en unos 45 minutos. El método es más económico que el de cocción porque utiliza menos agua. Al igual que en el procedimiento de cocción, se produce tanato de hierro, y la madera residual se puede utilizar en la fabricación de papel, aglomerados y combustible. * En el "Contra corriente o Sistema de lixiviación", también se utilizan unos compartimentos donde se pone el material, en éstas el disolvente circula a contracorriente en forma continua (en lugar de ser transvasado de tanque en tanque), hasta salir concentrado por un vertedero en el primer compartimento. El aparato comúnmente utilizado se llama "clasificador de plataformas múltiples", es un tanque con 2 a 6 compartimentos. Sea cual sea el método utilizado, la extracción da como resultado un líquido concentrado oscuro con impurezas no tánicas. Para el filtrado se hace atravesar el líquido por unas las lonas a presión, que al terminar se limpian inyectándoles agua caliente. El proceso de filtrado elimina las impurezas y el líquido se vuelve translúcido, aunque todavía es rojo moreno. El siguiente paso es la decoloración, mediante un tratamiento químico a base de dióxido de azufre (llamado "sulfitación"), o la evaporación directa. La sulfitación puede realizarse por dos métodos, llamados "escalera" y el obsoleto "cascada". El el método "escalera", los líquidos van cayendo desde arriba por gravedad y el SO2 va subiendo desde abajo por difusión. En el método "cascada", se utilizaban torres de 15 a 30 metros de altura llenas de piedras calizas y silicosas. El líquido se dejaba caer por la parte de arriba y también por pequeñas regaderas se inyectaba SO2. Finalmente el último paso del proceso es la evaporación del líquido resultante, para concentrar los taninos. Se pueden realizar en tanques cerrados o abiertos (esto último está prohibido para los taninos decolorados porque se emite SO2 a la atmósfera), que se calientan con un agitador que constantemente evita que el tanino se pegue al fondo. El proceso se lleva a cabo hasta obtener la concentración deseada. Los concentrados que se mantienen líquidos requieren de un mayor proceso de evaporación, los concentrados en polvo se logran concentrando hasta un 45% de tanino en vacío y luego se seca hasta quedar con una humedad del 5%. Las presentaciones más comunes son las siguientes: * Presentación líquida 25 al 45% de tanino. Es un concentrado líquido con un largo proceso de evaporación, que quedó con un 20% de humedad. * Presentación sólida 45-65% de tanino. Es el concentrado líquido al que se lo pasó por cubas o máquinas de presión hasta solidificar. * Presentación en polvo 55-70% de tanino. Es el concentrado al que se secó. Referencias citadas Category:Definiciones